Lady in Black
by bushyhair
Summary: Marianna has been a sheltered, lying child all her life, but when she comes upon Robin Hood's gang her life is changed forever. Marianna begins to experience an adventure of a lifetime.
1. Life at Home

Chapter One Life at Home  
  
Marianna woke to the sound of rain outside her window. The faint pitter-patter drummed on the roof and the wind moaned consistently.  
  
"Ugh, stupid rain." Marianna said gruffly. She was planning on riding her horse, Sunshine, but due to the rain she would have to stay at home, which was even drearier than the rain. Marianna yanked her rough blanket off and stood up, shivering as her feet touched the cold floor. She then walked to her dresser and looked in the mirror. A beautiful young woman stared back at her. Marianna had wavy, honey colored hair that reached her hips. She had hazel eyes specked with a dark gold and high cheekbones. Her complexion was light brown, which would have been appalling to ladies who thought pale skin was the fashion. Many suitors came for her, but she was able to make them flock away in horror. Marianna smiled as she remembered the time when she stepped on a suitor's foot precisely 20 times. He had left limping and in complete agony. She suddenly heard a shrill cry,  
  
"Marianna, come here this instant."  
  
Marianna sighed as she listened to her mother's voice. She put on a drab homespun dress and made her way down stairs. Her mother, Susanne, was at the bottom, her hands on her fat hips. Susanne was the total opposite of Marianna. She was a huge woman with large hands and mousy brown hair. Her mother had a frown on her face and she spoke again,  
  
"Where were you this afternoon?" Marianna quickly racked through her brain for a suitable lie.  
  
"I was picking, um...flowers and didn't realize it got so late." In fact, she was shooting an arrow with a bow that she found. Her mother scowled again.  
  
"Picking flowers, eh? We'll see what your father thinks of that. The Duke of Torms will come today, probably asking your hand in marriage. You better be on your best behavior." The huge woman turned away and stalked towards the kitchen, ordering the cook to begin breakfast. Marianna sighed and followed. How many dukes were there in England, this was probably the fifteenth duke so far. She turned around to see her little sister, Sara, tugging on her dress. The three-year old girl spoke with a lisp,  
  
"Are you gonna get married Marianna?" Marianna hugged the little girl and said,  
  
"Oh, I hope not Sara." Marianna had 7 sisters and she was one of the eldest, being seventeen. Mary was the oldest sister and probably the stupidest, Janine was a year older than Marianna and very vain, then there was Cassy, who was 15, then, Judith, Prudence, Melody, and Sara. Her father hated them all, mostly because he wanted a son and also because of all the ale he drank. Marianna stepped into the large kitchen and smiled at the cook, Beatrice. After her, Janine flounced in with her nose in the air.  
  
"The smell here is awful. Can't we get a better cook? I hope I won't smell bad when I meet Tom." Janine said with a pinched look. Marianna replied shortly,  
  
"Don't worry Janine, you always smell bad." Janine sniffed haughtily and said,  
  
"You shouldn't be talking Marianna, you always hang around that horse of yours."  
  
"Girls, that's enough!" Both of them turned towards their mother. "Ladies shouldn't argue, now let's eat." Her father then said quickly,  
  
"Dear Lord, thank you for all this food. Amen." A chorus of "amen" followed after him and the girls started to eat. Janine straightened her back, picked up her fork aristocratically and raised an elegant eyebrow at Cassy. She then inquired nosily,  
  
"Cassy, what are you doing with a book at the table?" Cassy turned slightly pink and dropped the book on the floor. Her father glared at her and said,  
  
"Come to me after breakfast." Cassy swallowed and nodded. Marianna glared at Janine and Janine straightened her shoulders even more. The rest of the meal was eaten in silence, as was the custom and all of the sisters trooped upstairs, with Janine talking about Tom the whole way.  
  
"His smile is simply dazzling and he has such warm brown eyes. Of course, I am the only girl he thinks about. Tom is so strong, you should see his broad chest." Marianna rolled her eyes and mumbled,  
  
"Most likely he's as stupid as a chicken." The younger girls still listened to Janine with admiration and wide-eyed innocence. Prudence asked wistfully,  
  
"Oh what I would do to have a man like him Janine."  
  
"Yes, well every girl would want a man like Tom. Now, if you'll excuse me I must freshen myself up." She then patted her chestnut hair and sauntered to her room. The attention then turned on Marianna. Melody started to speak,  
  
"Now you have another suitor, Marianna. I wonder if-"She was then cut off by a loud slap. Marianna hurried downstairs and saw her father's hand raised above Cassy's cheek.  
  
"Father, stop it!" Marianna yelled loudly. She ran to Cassy, who was whimpering and holding a hand to her cheek.  
  
"Don't you dare tell me what to do girl."  
  
"You shouldn't be striking your own daughter."  
  
"I'm warning you Marianna." Marianna narrowed her eyes and said venomously,  
  
"Don't you ever to that again father." She then put an arm around Cassy's shoulders and strode away, a look of astonishment on her father's face.  
  
"Why did he do it, Marianna?" Cassy whispered.  
  
"Probably because of all the ale he drinks, now let me see your cheek." The younger girl turned her cheek towards Marianna. It was very pink, but thankfully there was no blood. Marianna picked up a cold cloth and patted it gently on Cassy's cheek.  
  
"You'll be fine Cassy. Now stop whimpering and go to your room." Marianna sank into a wooden chair by the base of her bed. How could her father do that to his own daughter, she thought. She would probably have to face a punishment for being disrespectful. That was how it was in England, girls were thought to be weak and docile. The only job they had to do was sew and manage the house, while the boys went off on adventures. What she would do to go have an adventure, leaving her father behind. Marianna sighed and took out a cloak from her closet. She would go outside, even if it would rain.  
  
Marianna tiptoed to the door and opened it carefully. She then ran outside and pulled the hood of her cloak over her head. Mud splattered on her clothing as she ran to the open field about a mile away. Marianna finally slowed down when her house grew indistinct from her view. While panting she looked at her surroundings. Norwich was a small town close to London and not many people lived there. Marianna's family was one of the richest in the town. Wensum River flowed at the point of the town and it was a pretty place. According to many people, England was in a horrible state. The king, King John, was overburdening the poor with taxes, while most of the kingdom was off at the Crusades. Marianna had not witnessed many poor people in her town and thought the most of the King John stuff was rumors. She past by a shepherd and smiled at him. The boy ducked his head and patted his sheep. Marianna finally arrived at the field, which she named, Flower Field. This was the only time when Marianna was actually peaceful and even happy. All of her life she had been surrounded by sisters and ladyship duties, here, she didn't have to please anyone or tend to her sisters. Here, she was simply free.  
  
Marianna ran to a large willow tree and leaned against its bark. She then dug her hand into a damp hole in the tree, pulling out her bow and arrow. Marianna had found the bow in the nearby forest. It had interesting and intricate designs and she made the arrow herself. She stroked the bow lovingly and strung its string. She walked away from the tree and took aim at the hole. The arrow whizzed past her and right into the hole. Marianna smiled to herself and pulled the arrow out. Rain still slid down her face and she realized that it was time to go. Marianna hitched up her skirts and ran back home. 


	2. To Run Away

Chapter 2 To Run Away  
  
Marianna stumbled into her house, gasping for breath. She shut the door quietly behind her, ran softly upstairs and yanked her bedroom door open. She leaned against her door, silently thanking the Lord. Marianna suddenly realized that the Duke of Torms would be arriving soon. She rummaged through her trunk at the foot of her bed and pulled out a light blue dress. It was a beautiful dress and most definitely not her favorite. She then looked in the mirror and cursed herself. Her hair lay damply on her dress and her face was smudged with mud and rainwater. Thinking of the only thing to do, she took off all of her clothes and grasped the pitcher of water on her dresser. She then dumped all of the water on her head, shivering as the cold water made contact with her skin. Marianna rubbed her face roughly and picked up a towel also on her dresser. She dried herself and flipped her hair up. She then put on her dress and worked out the complicated lacings. Marianna brushed her hair, wincing as the brush worked through the tangles. Finally, she was done. Marianna twisted her hair into an elegant bun and looked at the mirror again. She was pleased with the results and smiled. The soft material of the dress brushed against her. The dress fit snugly around her waist and she knew this was what her parents expected her to wear. Marianna went downstairs to find her father at the bottom.  
  
"My daughter," her father said pleasantly. Marianna was sure that her father was not happy for her, but because of the amount of money he would get if the Duke married her. Marianna strode past her father and into the kitchen, thinking of a plan to get rid of the duke. Melody was in the kitchen also, eating an apple.  
  
"Why are you always so pretty Marianna," the girl asked. Marianna sighed and said,  
  
"Beauty is not the greatest thing, you know."  
  
"Of course it is, Marianna. All of the boys run after you and all of the girls are jealous of you. When I grow up, I hope I will be as beautiful as you." Marianna smiled weakly and picked up an apple too. All of her sisters trooped downstairs in their fanciest clothing. Janine was the last to come and she was looking dreamily at all of her sisters. She then spoke,  
  
"Tom kissed me today." Everyone gasped except Marianna.  
  
"Oh, what was it like?" Judith asked.  
  
"It was like heaven and the sweetest thing ever. It was like-like all time had stopped and the world simply stopped spinning. Don't tell mother or father though." Janine brushed off imaginary dust from her dress and smile sweetly.  
  
"Isn't this the most beautiful dress?" All of the girls nodded. It was a dark green and it had a very low cut to her breasts. The skirts billowed around her feet and it had a golden leaf design. Janine then walked away in pleasure.  
  
In mid-afternoon, a knock was heard at the door. The sisters gathered in the hallway for a glimpse at the duke. The cook answered it and welcomed the Duke of Torms in with gracious words. The man stepped through the door and a gasp escaped from each of the sisters. He was the most handsome man they had ever seen. He had light hair and twinkling blue eyes. He had a muscular frame and his rich clothing showed off his broad chest. The Duke smiled and all of the girls simply melted, except Marianna. He handed his cloak to the cook and walked in. Susanne scurried up to him and said breathlessly,  
  
"Welcome to our humble home, my Lord." She smoothed her hair and threw out her own chest.  
  
"Thank you Susanne Lothern. If you please, I came to see your daughter, Marianna"  
  
"Oh, oh yes do come in and see her." She led the duke into their dining room and eyed the man up and down. She then said,  
  
"Girls, you may come in." All of the girls walked in whispering and glancing at the duke. Marianna was the last to come in and she was presented with a grand opening by her father,  
  
"And this is our lovely daughter, Marianna."  
  
When the duke saw Marianna walk gracefully in his jaw dropped open. She was the most dazzling girl. She would be the perfect wife and he knew it. The duke smiled and took a chair out for her. The girl glared at him and sat down heavily. A feisty one, the duke thought to himself, the way I like them.  
  
Marianna could have sworn the Duke was already thinking about marriage. She felt like a horse waiting to be sold. The duke's eyed flickered across her form, which brought heat to her face and he smiled again. Marianna didn't know much about the Duke of Torms and didn't even know if he was a decent man, yet he was very handsome and he did seem nice. No, Marianna scolded herself, she would not be fooled by his charms. Her father said his usual quick grace and began to eat. The food would have been delicious if the duke stopped eyeing her. Marianna couldn't even think of a proper plan to make the duke go away. His eyes were so lovely to look at in the candlelight. Marianna rubbed her head and continued eating. The duke then spoke,  
  
"Do have a headache dear?" Oh great, Marianna thought, he was already calling her "dear."  
  
"No, I do not my Lord," Marianna replied sharply.  
  
"Please just call me Edward." Marianna scowled and picked up a piece of bread, which she nibbled only slightly.  
  
"Marianna, do you mind if you got us some tea and cake?" Her mother said abruptly. The duke raised an eyebrow and said,  
  
"Your own daughter serves you food?" Susanne reddened and stuttered,  
  
"Well, we um..." Marianna stood up suddenly and said gruffly,  
  
"I will get the tea." She walked to the kitchen and felt the duke's eyes still wander over to her. She could hear the duke talking in the other room.  
  
"I heard many things about your beautiful daughter. She is quite a lovely woman."  
  
"Yes well, she is quite enchanting. Of course once she gets married, there will be a price, but I shouldn't talk about these things." Her father chuckled. "You hog," Marianna muttered. She then walked back into the dining room with a tray in her hand, a plan forming before she got to the duke. Marianna went to the duke and offered him some tea. His hand brushed lightly against hers and he murmured, "Thank you, my love." Marianna grew pink and suddenly tipped the tray of tea onto the lap of the duke. The Duke yelped as the hot liquid made contact with his skin. He leaped up and brushed his hand across his breeches. Her mother ran to him and said,  
  
"Oh, you clumsy girl, Marianna. Here, my husband can provide you with some clothes. Marianna go lead the duke to you father's room and get him clothes." Marianna stalked towards her parent's room and yanked out a tunic and breeches from her father's closet.  
  
"You can dress over there, behind the screen." The duke was simply smiling merrily at her and he lifted his eyes to her own.  
  
"Yes my love," he said, as he stroked her cheek with a finger. There was a mad glint in his eyes and Marianna felt that something was wrong with this man. There was something very disturbing about him. She backed away to the door and ran out, leaving the duke where he was. Marianna stumbled downstairs and put a hand to the cheek that was stroked. Her mother was glaring at her and she said,  
  
"Now go to your room. Your father wants to discuss something with the Duke of Torms."  
  
Marianna flopped onto her bed and screamed into her pillow. How could she marry the Duke of Torms? Marianna fell into a fitful sleep, where dreams overcame her mind.  
  
Marianna woke in the morning and groaned, remembering the events of the night before. She dragged herself out of bed and got dressed. She then hurried downstairs, preparing for the worst. She walked into the dining room and found both of her parents smiling genuinely. Her mother walked to her, with arms stretched out and Marianna felt her stomach drop.  
  
"Honey, you are to be married to the Duke of Torms." Her mother said cheerfuly. Marianna swallowed heavily and said faintly, "What?" Her father beamed and said,  
  
"Yes my own daughter marrying the duke. Is it not so wonderful? And all the riches we will get. Oh yes, this is a very important event indeed. The duke shall pick you up tomorrow during mid-day. The wedding will be in two weeks." Marianna's face paled, but she was able to manage a feeble, "Yes father, it will be...wonderful." She then ran to her room, slamming the door behind her. She shrank to her knees and started crying. Marianna had never wanted to marry, just never, especially to an odd, yet beautiful duke. Why was her life so miserable? Why didn't she have a right to say something? A mimicking voice in her head said, "Because it's not proper." Marianna wiped away angry tears and stood up shakily. She will defy her father, if not by her words, but with her actions. She would run away.  
  
Marianna heard a light knock on her door. She said angrily,  
  
"Go away."  
  
"It's me, Janine."  
  
"Yes, go away!" Janine opened the door and stepped in.  
  
"That's no way to act to your elders." She stared at Marianna, who was still on the floor.  
  
"What are you doing on the floor?"  
  
"I'm admiring the ants, now please go away." Janine sighed and knelt gracefully on the floor. She touched Marianna's shoulder softly. Marianna looked up, surprised. Janine started to speak again,  
  
"I know I haven't been much of a good sister to you, but well...I, never mind. I just hope you'll have a good and happy marriage with that duke." Marianna looked at Janine in astonishment. She expected Janine to say something about how her Tom will always be better than the duke.  
  
"Um...thank Janine." Janine timidly wrapped her arms around Marianna's shoulders and whispered,  
  
"I'll miss you." The two sisters hugged and both of them stood up quietly. Janine resumed her haughty expression and said,  
  
"Well, what are you going to wear to the wedding? You'll probably look dreadful even in a wedding dress." She then flounced out of the room and Marianna continued to stare at her in bewilderment.  
  
The day passed by too quickly and Marianna thought dreadfully about the time the duke would come. She had hugged each of her sisters and said her good byes. It would only be a matter of time that she would leave this house, this family forever. Her father thought that he would get his riches from the duke once Marianna married, but Marianna had different plans. She had packed all of her necessary clothes and belongings for her escape. She climbed up the stairs and said goodbye to her room once and for all. Marianna put on a riding skirt and her black cloak. She then went downstairs quietly, as she had done so many times before and slipped out of the house. She ran to the stables and stroked her horse, Sunshine. She then pulled a loose stone out of the wall of the stable and pulled out a dagger. It was a normal dagger and very sharp, she knew she would need it, for the world was not a safe place. Marianna saddled Sunshine and the horse, sensing her nervousness and excitement, pranced around. She led the horse outside and began her adventure.  
  
Marianna made a mad gallop away from her house, hoping that no one would see her. Marianna smiled in excitement at the fact that she could actually have her own adventure. She then sobered, realizing that she didn't know where to go or what to do. She pulled the hood of her cloak over her head, shivering at the prospect of running away. Where would she go, Marianna thought. After a long time of thinking she decided to got to London and simply begin a new life.  
  
During the long ride Marianna thought about her family. Her father was a merchant and her mother simply a housewife, as all women were. Because of her father's consistent ale drinking, his job was going downhill. The family had to get rid of all of their servants except the cook. Most of the girls had to give up some of their possessions and they all had to begin a new life, without the servants. Janine suffered the most, but Marianna enjoyed being independent of the consistent flurry of her servants. The family had enough money to have their house and was still considered rich by the community. Marianna was always the wild one, while her other sisters always stayed at home sewing. Marianna, though very different from her other family members, still missed them. She sighed as she remembered the strange good bye from her least favorite sister, Janine. Janine and her never got along, so the touching farewell was very odd. Marianna was suddenly startled by her thoughts when she heard a sound in the woods next to her. She clutched her dagger and her eyes darted warily from side to side. Bandits were very common in England. Marianna had brought some money for her escape and hoped that the bandits wouldn't find them. She eased her horse into a gallop and her heart was thumping wildly. Suddenly, a boy appeared out of the forest and Marianna sighed with relief. She stopped her horse and looked inquiringly at the small boy. Marianna gasped at how he looked. The boy was as thin as a stick and his hair was dirty and matted. The boy's eyes had a look of horror and some type of wisdom that was too old for a boy so young. His clothes were all tattered and hanged limply on his gaunt body. When he spotted Marianna, he slowly lifted his hand and said weakly,  
  
"Please my noble lady, some food or shillings for my family." Marianna gave a comforting, yet wavering smile and asked, "Who did this to you?"  
  
"M'lady, it is because of the horrible doings of our king, King John. He burdens us with taxes, so we do not have enough to eat. He makes us become lowly beggars, which makes us feel ashamed. Please." Marianna looked at the pleading and sorrow in his eyes and grasped one of her saddlebags. She dug out a loaf of bread and 3 shillings. She offered it to the boy and said softly,  
  
"Here child, take this food to your family. Farewell and keep safe." Marianna trotted away from the poor boy, pondering. So this was what King John did to his subjects. He left them begging for food, simply for his own pleasures. The poor child was on the bridge of starvation and probably his family was too. Marianna felt anger rise in her throat. How could a king do this to his own people? How could a king be so cruel?  
  
Authors Note: I'm sorry if there are any errors. My computer has a mind of its own. Please read and review. 


	3. Bandits

Chapter 3 Bandits  
  
During her long journey to London, Marianna witnessed the horrific doings of King John. While passing by a huge field she saw a poor old man harvesting the corn crop. His back was stooped with age and his body trembled in fatigue. Beside him were two young children who looked like skeletons putting the corn into their heavy baskets. Probably half of that whole crop would go to the king and only a small amount of food for the children that would have to last a whole month. Marianna realized that she had been sheltered all her life from the injustices of the real world. She had never known of poverty or oppression and now it began to haunt her.  
  
Marianna decided to rest as the night fell upon her. She walked towards a large tree by a small brook and unsaddled her weary horse. She drank some water and leaned against the oak tree. The ground was soft and moist and soon she fell asleep. Marianna had a fitful sleep, where one nightmare led after another. She dreamed:  
  
Little children screamed and old women shook their hands in fury. Women with babies bent to pick up corn after corn. Their backs ached and their bellies empty. All the men had grim expressions and hollow eyes. Young girls and boys collapsed on the hard ground. Marianna couldn't stand it anymore, she...  
  
Marianna awoke to find herself gagged with a piece of dirty cloth and her hands tied in coarse ropes. Her eyes widened in shock and she tried to wiggle free. A voice behind her made her jump.  
  
"It's no use girl." She turned around and saw a man with a malicious grin and a rough beard. Bandits! Marianna thought in shock. The man was holding her bag and had another hand holding her horse. Marianna tried to scream, but the gag prevented her. Another man joined him. This one was skinny and muscular. Everything about him seemed greasy. He smirked and said,  
  
"You'll sell for good money. Every noble wants a slave now." Marianna would be sold as a slave! The other man spoke in a stupid voice,  
  
"What er we doin' with the stuff?"  
  
"Fool, we'll buy things with it. Oh yes we'll by many things."  
  
"Er...right, Thom." Marianna was thinking wildly of what to do. The gag clamped her lips so much she could barely mumble and her hands were tied so tight, blood began to run down her wrist. How could she escape!  
  
"Put her on the horse Henry and be quick about it." The big man, who she supposed was Henry, swung her on Sunshine like a sack of flour. Thom clambered up in back of her and said cheerfully, "Let's go to London and make some money!" Henry led the horse, while Thom and her rode it. They went through, the forest instead of the road, while Marianna was sitting uncomfortably on a horse. The horse jostled so much, she was afraid she would fall. The horrible man, Thom, started stroking her hair with his greasy fingers and spoke,  
  
"So what is your name, girl?" Marianna glared at him and sat up straighter. Thom knew perfectly well she couldn't talk, but he enjoyed tormenting her.  
  
"Yes, you'll enjoy being a slave very much. Henry, move faster, we don't have all day.  
  
"Yes sir," came the mumbled reply.  
  
"What were you doing alone on the road, girl? Enjoying the view?" He snickered and again started raking his fingers through her hair.  
  
"You would make a beautiful wife, yet alas I need money." The horse finally turned to a road and London soon came into view. Marianna had never seen London before and the sight made her eyes widen. Thousands of people bustled around on London's streets and huge houses towered above her. The fog rested on the peak of each house and merchants yelled their wares. Little children ran after each other, not afraid of the huge horses that were in their way. She was suddenly interrupted by her wonder when she heard a sharp voice.  
  
"Quick Henry, go to that corner!" Sunshine trotted obediently to the corner and stopped. Heavy arms pulled her out of the saddle and Marianna sighed with relief. Thom grasped her waist and looked around him. The corner was empty and no one would think about bandits being in a corner of London. Marianna shivered in the greasy hands of Thom and slowly began to give up hope of running away. The two men started murmuring about what to do with her and her goods. As she listened to the men's consistent rambling, she thought of her family and a pang of sadness hit her. She would never see her family again, instead she would become a servant in a rich household. Rain suddenly started to fall from the late November sky. The men cursed thickly and began to talk more rapidly. Marianna soon fell asleep to the sound of rain hitting her hair and to the men's talk.  
  
"Wake up!" a voice whispered sharply. Marianna opened her eyes, wondering where she was. Finally realizing that she was about to be sold as a servant, her stomach dropped a considerable amount. It was pitch black, but she could see the men's evil grin.  
  
"Time fir sum money." Henry said excitedly.  
  
Author's Note: Yeah I know this chapter's really short, but bear with me. I hope you like the story and please read and REVIEW!!! I could use some suggestions. 


	4. The Riot

Chapter 4 The Riot  
  
Thom dragged Marianna about London and every time she saw a family walking by, she felt like crying. The rain was falling heavily, adding more to her dreariness. As she trudged along London's muddy streets she came closer and closer to despair. Suddenly, Marianna spotted a huge tower in the distance and she gasped, though this was very hard with a gag still on her. They were at the castle. King John's famous and beautiful castle. The towers were painted a royal blue and there were thousands of windows. The castle's tips reached the clouds and Marianna was in complete awe. The trio stopped before she saw the whole castle at a tiny market. A practically toothless man smiled at them and nodded in acknowledgement to Thom. He spoke in a raspy voice.  
  
"Got sum goods fir me, eh? Well let's see em." Thom approached the man cautiously with a bag full of her belongings. He dumped its contents on the counter. The man eyed each of the wares carefully and smiled.  
  
"Got sum good stuff this time, boys." Thom replied,  
  
"We got something better also, Richard." He pushed Marianna forward with a light shove and said, "The nobles need new servants, this one should do the trick." The merchant laughed evilly and said,  
  
"Finally know what you're doing, eh Thom? Let me see the girl." He beckoned to Marianna and she was nudged unwillingly. The man eyed her up and down and said softly,  
  
"Yes I know a Lord who'd need a servant like ya. How much you sellin' her fir, Thom?" Thom buffed up a bit and said,  
  
"She would be a hard working girl, nice and fit. Probably about 30 pounds, Richard."  
  
"30 pounds?! Now, spare a poor man like misself. How bout 25? Thom shrugged and said,  
  
"I suppose that's good enough." The merchant gave Thom the money and Thom bit the money to make sure it was real. He then said,  
  
"Thank you kindly Richard, now we should get going." He smiled again and nodded at Henry. He left with Sunshine, the only connection to Marianna's past.  
  
Marianna turned to the merchant defiantly and scowled at him. The man shrugged his shoulders and said, "We'll have te go to the heart of London, so I can sell ya fir a better price. Let me see your bindings." He checked the rope around her wrists and secured the cloth around her mouth. Marianna felt bile rise in her throat, but quickly swallowed it down. Richard packed his bags and guided her toward the "heart of London." This man was rougher than Thom and Henry. His sharp nudges sent her sprawling on the muddy ground and every time she fell he would kick her. Bruises began to appear on her body and Marianna clenched her teeth in pain. Her hair was soaked and her clothes were wet through and through. They got closer and closer to the large castle. Before they actually got to the castle, they heard screaming and loud shouts. The two got to the castle and Marianna gasped. There was a riot! Men with pitchforks and torches surrounded in great numbers around the castle. The king's men shouted orders and drew out their swords. Women and children in nearby houses screamed. The men were shouting,  
  
"Kill the King! Kill the king!"  
  
"Stop his blasted taxes on us poor peasants!" The peasants were rioting against the unjust laws of the king. The merchant and her were pushed into the angry crowd. This could be Marianna's chance to escape, but the merchant clutched her arm tightly. A plan forming in her mind, Marianna kicked the merchant's shins. The poor man doubled over in pain and Marianna ran awkwardly away from him. Thank goodness the man didn't bind her legs. Her heart was pounding madly and her ears rang with the words of the peasants. She tried to get the gag off with her teeth, but it was useless. Suddenly a person threw a hard rock at one of the castle's windows. The window shattered and broken glass scattered at her feet. Marianna bent down only to be pushed aside by a running rioter. She quickly rubbed the rope binding her wrists across the glass. The rope strings began to break. She rubbed even harder, until blood escaped from her hands. Finally the rope broke loose and she was free. Marianna quickly worked out the knot that tied her gag. The grimy cloth fell to the floor and she started working her jaw. Marianna massaged her hands and sighed with relief. She wouldn't become a servant or anyone's slave, she could still be a free person.  
  
A shower of black arrows suddenly fell from the sky and all of the men ran away in fear. One of the arrows hit an old man next to her he fell down in anguish. Marianna ran to the man's side and she held his limp hand. The man's eyes were clouded in pain and his voice was barely a whisper,  
  
"Give this to my wife." He handed her a small, golden locket on a fine, gold chain and collapsed to the ground, his last breath escaping in a quick gasp. Marianna grasped the locket tightly and wiped away sad tears. She rose angrily and thought, this is what happens when kings don't take care of their own people. This is what happens when men think they are so powerful! A young man ran up to her and said gasping,  
  
"Run away, girl. The king's army shall take you prisoner. Run away!" Marianna turned frantically from side to side, but her mind couldn't think. She was about to run when she a little girl on the ground, with a pool of blood surrounding her. The girl must have been caught in the riot and shot. Marianna knelt beside her and ripped a part of her dress. The girl was wounded in the shoulder and her young eyes pleaded Marianna to keep her alive. Marianna wrapped the girl's wound tightly and pressed it gently. The little child moaned in pain and Marianna started singing a song to keep the child's mind off the pain. It was a lullaby of her childhood:  
  
Sleep sweet child and close your eyes. Dream dreams of happiness and wish the dreams all your life. Smile upon everything and live your every right. Sing a song for love, sing a song for joy. Sleep away, my little angel. Sleep throughout the darkness of the night. Laugh at jokes and play your games. Eat the grains of hope give yourself the time too great. Sleep sweet child and close your eyes.  
  
The little girl's head fell heavily on Marianna's lap. The child was dead. Marianna hugged the girl one last time and walked away in sorrow. Suddenly, a king's man grabbed her waist and put a knife to her throat. He whispered,  
  
"Don't walk away girl, you are now a prisoner." 


	5. Prison

Author's Note: Please review, it really encourages me and believe me I need encouragement. I hope you'll enjoy this story and the facts are all straight, please correct me if I'm wrong about anything.  
  
Chapter 5 Prison  
  
Marianna's hands were tied, for the second time, around her back. She was led roughly to the huge castle's doors. Next to her, many other men were also pushed firmly through the door. The stone doors closed loudly behind her, shutting out her destiny and her life. The prisoners found themselves in a large hall with paintings of strong men and delicate women on each of the walls. The floor was made of gray stones and a large chandelier hung from above, casting an eerie glow on the prisoners. Prisoner. The word brought chills up Marianna's spine. How could she be a prisoner? Is this what she wanted as an adventure? Marianna closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she stood on the castle's floors. Around her men were whispering prayers to the Lord and crossing themselves. These men knew that it was against the law to riot against the king and they could be killed or even tortured. Some of them looked at Marianna inquiringly, wondering why a woman was among them. The redwood door at the end of the hall flew open suddenly. A man strode out of it in rich clothing, in king's clothing. This man was the king. He was dressed in a light blue and gold threads designed the bottom of his tunic and his breeches. Rings decorated each finger and he wore elegant, doe-skin boots. He had short black hair and coal-black eyes that were filled with maliciousness. This was the man who ruined poor peasant lives and kicked them to the ground. His face was creased in lines of hardness and anger. King John eyed every man carefully, a sneer on his face. He spoke in a commanding voice,  
  
"So these people rioted against their own king." He spat. The king walked with his hands clasped behind his back along the lines of peasants.  
  
"We shall deal with you appropriately and accordingly. I see what foolishness there is in each of your eyes. You weak men have no right to go against me. You strange, poor men. You are like dogs. The-"He finally came upon Marianna and his eyes widened in surprise.  
  
"Did I just say strange men? Well, what have we here? A woman among you dogs?" The men started murmuring angrily and Marianna stared defiantly at the king. She spoke with authority,  
  
"You are calling these innocent men dogs? Well, what are you? You have taxed these peasants so greatly and treated them so poorly, no wonder they rioted against you. You are not a real king, no real king would do this to his own people." Shouts of encouragement escaped from the men and the king's army raised their weapons.  
  
"What are you doing to your country? What are you doing to your people?" The king's eyes narrowed slightly in amusement and fury. Marianna felt anger rise in her throat at the man who stood before her. This was the man that hurt his people, the people that Marianna saw on the road, who worked day and night. This was the man who created sorrow and anger in every peasant man's heart. At this, Marianna spat on his face. This surprised not only the king, but also herself. The king wiped saliva off his face and said, with a voice caked in wrath,  
  
"Yes, we shall put you in a special cell, a very special prison for people like you." He beckoned one of his men to come and the man grasped Marianna's arm firmly and simply dragged her away.  
  
The king's guard pushed Marianna in front of him and Marianna shed tears of sorrow and animosity. She would be put into the dark dungeons of this castle, where traitors and murderers stayed for the rest of their lives. A door was opened and the guard pushed Marianna in. The place was lightly lit and shadows caressed the large walls. Marianna heard moans from people inside their cells and she shuddered. They walked along the dusty floor farther and farther. The guard opened another door, grinned and said,  
  
"This is where the king puts his least favorite people." Marianna gulped and heard drops of water fall on the floor. This dungeon had no light at all and she tried to adjust her eyes to the pitch-black darkness. It was very cold and Marianna's black cloak provided no comfort. The one thing that Marianna couldn't stand was the stench. There was a smell of death and decay in every corner that tingled her nostrils. The only thing she heard were her boots thumping along the floor. The man opened a small iron door, protruding a long, mellow creak. Marianna was shoved into the tiny space. The guard took her bound wrists and clamped an iron chain around them. He then pinned her upon the wall and attached the thick chain to the wall. There, Marianna knelt with her arms above her attached to the forsaken wall. The guard said,  
  
"Good night." And he shut the door behind him. He locked her in the cell and left Marianna kneeling there in sorrow. Why would a king put her in a dungeon, when all she did was speak the truth? But Marianna knew that she angered him and an angered king was never a good idea.  
  
The only company Marianna had were the flea-infested rats that scurried around her. Sometimes she heard a prison cell clang shut above her, for some other prisoner. She was given no food and soon Marianna began to feel faint from lack of food and water. Her lips were parched and her throat was dry. Soon, her cheeks began to hollow out and her whole body quivered in fever. Finally after two weeks, Marianna fell into a blissful state of unconsciousness. Blackness enveloped her and she couldn't even think or speak. This was how it was like in a dungeon.  
  
Marianna had feverish dreams of everything:  
  
Her sisters were crowding around her and they all had smiles on their faces. Janine was speaking, "This is what happens when you speak out Marianna. You should learn to hold your tongue sometimes."  
  
Her mother was pointing furiously at her room and shouting, "Now go to your room. I don't know why you find it enjoyable to go outside and get yourself dirty. Just go to your room and don't come down for supper.  
  
Little Melody was staring at her and saying, "Why are you so pretty Marianna?" Marianna tried to answer her, but she couldn't. She couldn't even move.  
  
The Duke of Torms was smiling at her and said, "Come with me Marianna, come with me and be happy." Marianna tried to refuse, but she couldn't. She was being dragged away, away from everyone...  
  
Occasionally Marianna would scream in her unconscious, but no one could hear her. She was simply a prisoner and she would die a prisoner. 


	6. Of Escape

Author's Note: This is the chapter where the hero steps into the story. Yay, yippee! Whatever. The hero is obviously Robin Hood, but does anyone know the real Robin Hood. Read and find out. Oh and don't forget to review. Hehehehehe. Chapter 6 Of Escape  
  
A group of men stood outside of the castle doors. White fog touched them lazily and gusts of cold wind blew their way. They wore dark clothing and were huddled in a circle listening to a man in the middle. The man had dark, chestnut hair and bright blue eyes. He was lithe and muscular, some battle scars shone on his hands and one white scar ran down his cheek. He had a look of authority and his sharp blue eyes were full of wisdom in such a youthful face. His voice was soft, yet commanding.  
  
"That king is so dog gone stupid and uncaring. How could he take every man out here and simply kill them or put them into prison!" The man ran his hands frustratingly through his hair and his eyes sparked dangerously.  
  
"This king has no morale in his black heart. Those men he took have a family." The men grunted in agreement.  
  
"Yes men, we shall free those people in prison who have done nothing wrong, yet go against their wicked king. Yes, we shall." Soft shouts billowed in the air and one burly man said,  
  
"What de we have ta do Robin?" The men gathered around closer to listen to a plan. The leader's hands fluttered in excitement as he whispered.  
  
"We shall go into the castle during the dark night. Go in softly and DON'T MAKE ANY NOISE. Little John will steal the keys to the prison door and some of you will go into the castle and free the rioters. Do not free anyone else, for no murderer deserves to be free. To find out who these rioters are, one of us, perhaps Will Scarlet, will steal the list of new prisoners. Take that list swiftly and show it to us."  
  
"But Robin, where is this list yer talkin' about, "said a red-haired man.  
  
"Look through the sheriff's desk and find it, just do it quickly."  
  
"Aye Robin." Robin picked each man to do his duty and issued orders.  
  
"Remember men at night, there shall be another of Robin Hood's great doings." The men ran to the edge of the woods and disappeared in the foliage.  
  
A small barely distinguishable clearing appeared between two trees. The men slipped into the clearing and ran forward. They came to a huge bush with prickly leaves and one of the men whispered,  
  
"Tread softly." A gloved hand slipped through the prickly leaves and pushed them apart. The men stepped in and they were in a camp bustling with activity. This was Robin Hood's domain and this was where all of his plans formed. Robin Hood was a notorious bandit who went against Prince John's plans and stole money from the nobles and gave to the poor. He was woven into legends and folk tales, yet many people didn't know he existed. Robin had a band of men called the Merry Men, yet they weren't always merry. His close companions were Little John and the quick-tempered Will Scarlet.  
  
The group of men yelled shouts of hello and unbuckled their weapons. A large fire lay in the misty clearing and the men surrounded it. Will Scarlet started mumbling something about difficult tasks and Little John was tattooing a design on the dirt floor. Men were discussing the prison plan in little groups and Robin Hood swept into his gray tent. Will and Little John followed hurriedly after him and stalked into the tent. Robin Hood was pacing back and forth in the tent, he was startled when he heard Will speak.  
  
"Robin yer such a fool. How do ye expect us ta barge into a castle and free the prisoners! It's insane! We cin all easily become executed or even tortured. Don't ya know the risks?" Little John, in a much calmer voice said,  
  
"Robin, think of the danger that you can bestow upon these men. They have lives too you know and your idea of "freeing prisoners" is going much more beyond what we expected. We just thought that we could steal from them nobles and give to the poor. This plan can get us easily killed and you know it. Robin glared at them angrily and spoke with words filled with emotion,  
  
"I became Robin Hood for the good of the English people. By saving the lives of these men I can help them, which was what I've always wanted to do. I have seen little children die at my feet because of what King John has done. I am not going to just stand there and watch them die, I will do something!"  
  
"But Robin, there are other ways to help the poor people."  
  
"This is the one way that can make a big difference!" At those words, the two men were silenced and they glanced at each other.  
  
"Well if that's the way ya want te do it," Will said gruffly, "But I'm warning ya, it's not gonna be easy and there will be some consequences." Robin Hood sighed and drew out a map that was beneath some piles of paper. It was a map of the whole layout of the castle. Little John's eyes widened in surprise and he said, astonished,  
  
"How did you get that?" Robin Hood grinned evilly and replied,  
  
"Sometimes nobles are connected to the castle in some way and it's easy to get maps from the desks that are covered with jewels."  
  
"Why you sly fox." The trio peered at the castle and began talking.  
  
Outside of the tent, men were gathering their weapons and belongings needed for the plan. They shivered in the cold air and their hands worked quickly in the soon blackening sky. A new member of the band, Peter, was tapping his foot nervously and biting his bottom lip. A big man threw his arm around Peter's thin shoulders, practically knocking him over, and said loudly,  
  
"Don't worry Peter, ol' Robin probably has some tricks up 'is sleeve. Besides, aren't ye ready fir sum adventure." The large man chuckled deeply and walked away. Peter's face turned very pale and his eyes darted nervously.  
  
Soft whispers could be heard in moonlit night. The whispers came from ten men who were trying to unlock the castle gate.  
  
"Turn it the other way Sam, no the other way!"  
  
"Stop yelling at me, you're making me mess up."  
  
"Well open up the door then!" Sam gritted his teeth and replied,  
  
"I'm trying to Carl. Now back off." Robin stomped over and yanked the long piece of metal from Sam's hands and pushed it through the lock. The lock opened with a clang that sent echoes into the silent air. Them men looked at each other tensely and walked in softly. When they got to the other castle door the men went through another stream of curses and muffled yells. Finally the door opened and they stepped in. Little John ran gently across the stone floor to the prison. He opened the locked door with skilled ease and beckoned the men to come forward. The men walked in one at a time and two were left guarding the door. Will Scarlet walked swiftly to the desk in the corner and searched through the piles of paper while the others waited, fidgeting. A small candle was brought to Will and he grasped it shakily. After some time he found a paper with a list of names. Sighing with relief he handed it to Robin. Robin took the paper and he told each man to memorize some names and they left, each with a key in their hand. Robin took the slowly dying candle and walked down the long corridor to the bottom prison. According to the paper, a person named Marianna was down there. He was wondering why a girl's name appeared on the Rioter List. Robin shrugged his shoulders and walked down, his candle providing a very faint light in the great darkness. Once he got on level ground, he suddenly heard some movement. Probably just the rats, he thought. Robin moved down the hallway to number 21, where the girl was. The stench in the prison was unbearable and he heard soft moans and occasional screams coming from the cells. Suddenly a man flew at Robin, knocking the wind out of his chest. The man had a small goatee and a dagger in his hands. He was dressed in a guard's clothing. The guard grasped Robin's neck and said loudly,  
  
"Who are you?" Thinking fast, Robin elbowed the man in the stomach and twisted out of his grasp. The man's eyes flashed dangerously and he charged forward. Robin, with his cat-like grace, stepped out of the way and the man ran straight into the wall. Robin hit the man's head hard and the guard fell to the floor, knocked out. Robin took a shuddering breath and walked forward, shaking from his encounter with a guard. The king's men would find the guard tomorrow and his identity might be discovered. Robin was more prepared now. He had a small dagger in his hands and his eyes darted warily from side to side. Finally, Robin got to cell 21 and he opened the door.  
  
A beautiful girl was propped against the wall of the cell. Her long, golden hair hung damply at her sides. The girl's hands were chained to the wall with a thick black chain. Her body seemed thin inside her loose and tattered clothes. This was Marianna Lohan. Robin Hood rushed towards her and checked her pulse. There was a faint beating, but that was it. He used the cell key to open the chains. The lock opened with a loud clang and the girl moaned softly. Robin gathered the girl into his arms quickly, her head laid gently on his chest. Marianna opened her feverish eyes, not noticing Robin. Her feverish mind was far away and her soft skin burned against Robin's own. He looked into the girls dazzling emerald eyes and shook his head. He was not here to fall in love with a prisoner, he was here to save them. Robin dashed out and ran upstairs. His men were waiting there with a group of weak prisoners. The prisoners shuffled and shivered, thankfulness showing in the bright eyes. Robin Hood pressed a finger to his lips and edged towards the door. The minute all of the people stepped outside, he closed the door and locked it. He ran softly to the front of the castle, with his men and the prisoners behind him.  
  
Once they had all gotten outside, Robin and most of his men sighed with relief and crossed themselves. Speaking in a low whisper, Robin said to the prisoners,  
  
"We cannot take you with us, so please go to your homes. Do not say anything about us, not even your wives." The rioters nodded and ran away from them, each thanking Robin Hood profusely. One man came up to him and said,  
  
"I shall never forget you, Robin Hood. I shall never forget what you have done for me." The man shivered slightly and ran away also. Robin Hood's eyes sparkled and he looked down at the girl in his arms. Will Scarlet found him staring at the girl and he grinned,  
  
"Looks like ye found yerself a girl, Robin. We'll have ta take her with us, ya know. She seems practically dead." Robin glared at Will and started walking.  
  
Once the men got their way to their way to the middle of the forest, they slowed down. The girl, though very light, slowed them down because of her feverish nightmares. At one point she called out, "No!" and started struggling weakly in Robin's arms. Robin drew Marianna nearer to him and she screamed again. The men glanced at each other worriedly and Little John whispered sharply,  
  
"We've got to get there fast men. This girl needs some help."  
  
Marianna suddenly felt strong arms wrap around her. She was pulled into someone's arms and she could feel his chest against hers. She was so cold and she thought she would never be warm. Marianna snuggled in closer to the warmth that was provided by the person carrying her. But no, she thought angrily, this was the Duke of Torms. She would not let him take her away. Marianna started to struggle, she had to get away! Marianna pounded her fists weakly against the Duke's chest, screaming. She wouldn't let the horrible duke have her, but instead she was pulled closer into the duke's grasp. Marianna had to give up. This was it, she thought sluggishly, I'm going away. Again, she pulled into pitch-black darkness.  
  
The men finally arrived at the camp. They quickly put the girl in Robin's tent and started talking about what to do.  
  
"We need a doctor or something."  
  
"Oh right, like we are goin' ta git a doctor out of nowhere."  
  
"She's awfully pretty."  
  
"We're not talking about how pretty the girl is, Peter, we're talking about how to save her."  
  
"I know, I was just..."  
  
"Shut up fools. Someone get Frederick, he has some experience with healing," Robin said. All of the men scurried to get Frederick, who was sleeping in the next tent. He soon stumbled into the tent groggily and walked towards Marianna. The moment he looked at her, he shook his head grimly and said,  
  
"I might not be able to help her, Robin." 


	7. Robin Hood

Author's Note: I have failed to mention much of the conflict in England. I have mostly gone into detail about Marianna and Robin Hood. So here is a short summary of what was happening in England during this time: King Richard Plantagenet (I know, really weird name) had gone to fight in the Crusades. He had left Prince John, his brother, to take care of England. Richard was captured in Vienna and taken prisoner and Prince John became regent. Prince John, of course, abused his power greatly. He and most of the nobles were Normans, while the serfs and peasants were Saxons. So, began a conflict between the Normans and Saxons. The Saxons had to pay large amounts of taxes to the nobles and the prince, some were tortured for not paying the taxes. Oh, one more thing, whenever I said in my story the "people of England" I meant the Saxons. From now on I will be using the names Saxons and Normans, instead of "King John's people" and "the people of England." Well, here is the next chapter. Enjoy and REVIEW!!!!!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Robin Hood  
  
Images swam before Marianna. The poor boy's hand was before her. His dirty hands begging for money. Janine looking up at her crying and saying,  
  
"Why did you have to go?"  
  
King John's angry voice of dismissal yelled at her.  
  
"Take her away!" The prison...Eyes as blue as a river and the sky above stared at her. Golden, brown hair fell upon his forehead. Is this the Duke of Torms, Marianna thought? She had to get away. She had to get away from him. The man started stroking her hair and he said softly,  
  
"Shhh, you're all right. You're all right." Marianna looked into his eyes again and she knew that she was fine.  
  
Robin watched worriedly as Marianna struggled through her feverish nightmares. He tried to help her, but he didn't know how. Friar Tuck was there, performing the medical tasks that he learned as a monk. Robin Hood turned towards him and asked tightly,  
  
"How is she?" Friar Tuck smiled grimly and said, "There might be a chance. Just stop worrying Robin about your pretty lady, go do some business with them men of yours." Robin glared at Friar Tuck and strode out of the tent and onto the dusty campground. Every man in the camp thought that he was in love with the girl Marianna. Of course he wasn't in love with her, he thought. He had to work on his strategies for overthrowing the king. It wasn't time for him to fall in love with a- -a soppy, regal lady. Besides, he didn't even know the stupid girl. She was probably just another beautiful lady who sat around all day sewing and waiting for suitors. Robin Hood ran his fingers through his hair and sighed heavily. For heaven's sake, he thought, I'm the one and only Robin Hood, why should I be thinking about a girl? This town and even this country needs me.  
  
A moan escaped from Marianna's chapped and dried lips. A soft wind played gently against her cheek and shadows caressed her slender fingertips. Marianna opened her eyes with an effort and looked around, clearly befuddled. Where was she? She was on a soft white bed and in a tent that she had never seen before. The sun from the outside bounced along the coarse cloth of the tent and the ground was cluttered with charts, maps, and large wooden boxes. Memories of the past few days rushed into Marianna's head. She was in a prison cell and the Duke of Torms was...Suddenly, a slightly bald man with frayed gray hair peered down at her. He then spoke cheerfully,  
  
"Ah, it seems that the beautiful lady has awoken. How do you feel?" She tried to reply, but only managed a feeble croak, again she opened her mouth and words fell from her clumsy tongue.  
  
"Um...I'm fine." She was amazed at how weak her voice sounded.  
  
"You may call me Friar Tuck and you are Marianna, are you not?" The fat man chuckled and said mischievously,  
  
"Robin will be very pleased that you have awaken. Can I get you anything to eat m'lady?"  
  
"Oh, no thank you, but can you tell me where I am?" The friar got her some tea and placed the smoking cup in her hand. Marianna took a sip of the scalding tea and swallowed sourly. She sank back into her pillow and asked where she was again. Friar Tuck smiled gently and replied,  
  
"Robin will tell you if he wants to. I do not know his plans."  
  
"Who's Robin?" Marianna asked woozily, the tea was making her tired.  
  
"You'll learn when the time comes." Marianna sighed again and grasped her soft blanket as she escaped to the world of sleep. The minute Marianna fell asleep, Robin came bursting in and his chest heaved as he slowly caught his breath.  
  
"Has the girl awaken?" he asked sharply. Friar Tuck answered quietly,  
  
"Yes she did and no, I didn't tell her where she was though she asked consistently." Robin Hood sighed with relief and the Friar Tuck raised his eyebrows suspiciously and asked,  
  
"Why do you not want me to tell her?"  
  
"I just don't know how she will react and maybe she is a filthy Norman." The friar nodded his head and said,  
  
"You'll have to tell her sometime Robin, she is a woman of spirit." Robin Hood raked his fingers through his hair and grimaced. He quickly ran out of the room mumbling something about having a meeting with his men.  
  
Robin Hood paced along the dusty campsite as gray ashes tumbled on his boots from the small fire in the center. He was waiting impatiently for his men to assemble before him to discuss what to do with the girl. A group of men lined up before Robin and joked playfully with each other about their conquests.  
  
"Did ya see the look and that noble's face when I tol' him ta take of all of his rich, silk clothing?" A chorus of guffaws followed this remark, but their jokes finally ceased as they looked at their leader's face.  
  
"Say, what's the matter Robin? Your mind still on that beautiful girl of yours?" Snickers broke out from a couple of men and Robin looked up sharply and said,  
  
"Yes, that is what we are here to talk about." Looks of bewilderment crossed the men's faces.  
  
"I have assembled you here today to ask you what we should do to the girl. Should we simply abandon her by some noble's house or should we keep her?"  
  
"Why o' course, just blindfold her an' take her to some house, that way she won't know who we are an' everyone will be satisfied," said Will Scarlet. Murmurs of consent rang among some men.  
  
"For heavens sake, I don't even know why we're talking about her. We should obviously just leave her at some place."  
  
Little John's smooth voice broke out through the loud mutterings of the men,  
  
"Dimwits, think about the consequences." Silence followed his words, as a soft wind created tremors from the tall oak trees.  
  
"What do you mean John?" Robin inquired thoughtfully.  
  
"Don't you think the girl would wonder who we are? Don't you think she would try and find her "saviors?" I mean for heavens sake, any sane person would wonder."  
  
"Why would a rich lady like her wonder? Them nobles don't give a fig about who actually saved them. They're jist in their own li'le world, thinkin' only about themsilves," Will Scarlet replied with venom.  
  
"For the Lord's sake Will, think. Remember, we found her in a prison cell. That stupid oaf of a king wouldn't put her in prison if she was a Norman, besides she herself was in a riot against the king. Maybe she can help us." The last words created a roar of laughter from the men.  
  
"A woman helping us, now that is what I call crazy. The moment she sees us she'll probably faint from fright and moan "go away" in a simpering voice," Carl gasped. Little John's eyes flashed dangerously and said quietly, so no one could hear him, "They can be more help than you know." Robin Hood, while patiently waiting for his men to calm down, quickly thought up a plan.  
  
"I think that Little John here may have a point. Of course, this girl will not help us with any actions whatsoever and will not know of any of our plans, she can help us in other ways. First of all, none of you men are decent cooks and we could use some help cleaning up. Every woman knows how to do that, so let's just say she can be our personal maid," Robin said with a smirk.  
  
"I will tell this girl as little as possible about our camp and of course, I will make sure she knows exactly what to do in this place. Some of us can spy on her to make sure that she doesn't let anything slip. I will have Little John, who seems very keen on this girl, and Will to do that." The men all agreed without complaining and some even said they could use some help with the cooking. Besides, they thought, we are men and are not meant to cook. We are suppose to be heroes and saviors to the Saxon people, not little cooks serving the morning gruel.  
  
Robin Hood smiled brightly, congratulating himself for his wonderful plan. They could use the girl to protect them from nobles, surely a noble wouldn't shoot a lady with an arrow if they ever came across his clan. She could even be used as bait, Robin thought. And that was all Robert of Locksley thought of Marianna, she was simply bait.  
  
Marianna awoke again and saw two pools of blue staring at her. She stifled a scream, as she thought of the Duke of Torms, and stared back. What right did this person have of staring at her? Finally, the person broke his gaze and Marianna saw a handsome, no very handsome man. A piece of slightly curly, brown hair covered a bit of his eyes and he was wearing a brown tunic with breeches.  
  
"W-who are you and what are you doing here?" Marianna practically yelled. The man smirked playfully and stared down at her.  
  
"You do not know who I am, little girl?"  
  
"No of course not, and don't call me 'little girl' a-and tell me where I am."  
  
"Nobles are all alike," Robin muttered incoherently.  
  
"I am Robin Hood and this is my camp."  
  
Marianna's jaw dropped, this was Robin Hood. This was the man who stole from every noble and Lord knows what he did with the money he stole. This was the man who killed without mercy and took gold from every noble household. Of course, she had heard about Robin Hood. His name came from every noble's mouth, how rude and ugly he was and how his motley band of men would burn a noble Norman alive. Yes, everyone was supposed to fear this evil man Robin Hood, for he was a man who wrought terror over her people, the Norman people.  
  
"Y- -you," stuttered Marianna. She scrambled quickly out of bed and stood on her shaky legs grasping for her dagger and immediately collapsed onto the bed. Marianna thought she saw a look of concern slip into Robin's haunted eyes, but she must've just imagined it.  
  
"You will stay here." Marianna's eyes widened in shock and anger.  
  
"Stay here! What do you mean 'stay here'?" You- -you can't make me, I will, um...I will..." Marianna racked through her brain furiously, almost hysterically for something she could do to him. The king hated her and her family will probably never help her. She could run away, except every time she ran away Marianna made her situation even worse. Yet, a plan began to form in Marianna's mind. She could gain the trust of these men and simply go away, far away, maybe even to a different country. She sighed wistfully. This Robin Hood would keep her prisoner, just like the king or he might even do something worse.  
  
Robin Hood did not expect such an outburst from this lady of nobility, for she was obviously a noble from the way she talked. He had expected her to simply faint in his arms or something, but this girl's eyes flickered with rebellion and anger. She might do something he would regret. Robin Hood decided quickly to keep a good watch on this girl. He cleared his throat unconsciously and said,  
  
"You will be our cook and clean this camp. You will cook three times a day and make sure that this place is cleaned properly."  
  
Marianna stuttered in anger and bewilderment,  
  
"Y-you want me to...to cook? That's ridiculous, I-I can't cook for you, you insolent creature!" Again Robin was shocked, instead a flicker of amusement played in his eyes and he said smoothly and sarcastically,  
  
"And why not, m'lady?" Marianna knew the answer of course, except maybe, she thought, maybe this was a trick. If she said that she did not know how to cook, what would he do to her? Would he kill her on the spot? She looked into his cold eyes and didn't doubt her thoughts. She could lie her way through this camp, she would keep her pride, but she would not say anything about who she was. Marianna would lie about her past, future, anything. For all of her life, she was taught that honesty and honor were the most important aspects in life, yet this was a different situation, she thought. This was a matter of life and death. As if reading her thoughts, Robin Hood said coolly,  
  
"So, Marianna shall you begin your chores?" How does he know my name Marianna thought frantically, instead she stuck out her chin and said,  
  
"Yes." 


	8. Working For a Mad Man

Thank you for all of your reviews:  
  
Mianne: Yes, I know that my character is a complete Mary Sue. I'm trying to change that. I can't really change the fact that she is beautiful because I can't immediately say that a huge zit appeared on her forehead and her hair became all stringy and disgusting and her face got all wrinkly. Yeah...well read on and maybe you can see that I'm trying to give her some flaws.  
  
Outlaw Eris: I know Marianna's dad is really evil. Hehehehehe. I like writing about evil people. I hope I made him seem mean enough.  
  
Black Pixie: Well, I already emailed you about your wonderful review, but still thanx for those tips. You really made me realize my flaws and I hope my story is becoming better because of you.  
  
Sugarsprite: I know I hate commas too. They get on my nerves, sometimes I just stick them anywhere I feel like putting them. Lol. So, update your stories, I love them so much!  
  
Fiery Greaseball: Thank you for your review. (P.S. I love your penname).  
  
Lucky-Racer: Ah yes my consistent reviewer. Thank you so much for every review you gave me. About the no-food-in-prison thing, well ya see, this was a "special prison" and I think King John is cruel enough to not give prisoners any thing to eat.  
  
Stallia: Yes, yes I know. I wouldn't consider my story very original. I'm sorry, I just felt the writing vibes.( Ummm...about the eye color, isn't hazel a greenish color? I think hazel is a mixture of green and brown. Well anyway, I'll change the color to green, because I think that's more suitable for Marianna. Also, I know I wrote about Marianna's beauty so much, maybe too much, I'm really sorry, I guess I wasn't paying attention about how repetitious I was. I promise with all of my heart to not write about her beauty anymore. (At least I made it stick into your mind).  
  
Ruby: Thank you for your review. About the grammatical problems, my computer didn't correct any grammar errors, but maybe you can tell me where these problems are. I know I'm having issues with stupid quotes. Do you have to put a punctuation mark before the quotation, or a comma? Grrrr, so please tell me where these errors are. About the "beauty issue" read the answered review above. I just got really carried away, pleeease forgive me. And my character is a complete Mary Sue, no surprises there. I thing I'm into perfect people, because I myself am not perfect, but (thanks to black pixie) I am going to change that. You can see the change in Marianna in this chapter, but it's gonna be slow, because I can 't jump right into making Marianna totally unperfect (Is that a word?). I will change the stuff about Marianna being beautiful and perfectly enchanting after she was in prison. How could I have been so stupid? (I have a question for you: How can Marianna go to the bathroom after not having anything to eat or drink?)(  
  
Kaylajo: I will most definetely write more about love.  
  
Allison: Thanks for the review. About the grammar, my computer did not detect any grammatical errors, but if you can tell me some I promise I will change them. Enlight me! (I love saying that). I looked up conquests and it has two meanings. The first one is when your conquering a place or something and the second one is related to dating. So the meaning of conquests can be used in both ways and well, I meant the first one.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Working For a Mad Man  
  
It was three days since Marianna's recovery and she was expected to cook the morning meal. Early morning sunlight seeped through the tent's material and made a pool of gold on her face. She groaned, lifted the soft blanket off her still sleepy body and clambered out of bed. They would have to let her take a bath. Dirt was caked layer upon layer on her face. Her stringy hair was soaked with sweat and she just felt dirty. She pulled on a simple dress that was lying on her bed put on a brown apron. How are you suppose to tie these stupid aprons anyway, Marianna thought to herself? She agreed with a small bow in the back and tied a long piece of leather into her unruly hair.  
  
"A cook," Marianna muttered to herself, "He expects me to be a cook. For God's sake I don't even know how to cook!"  
  
She pulled on some tough leather shoes and shivered as the coarse material of her dress rubbed against her legs. Taking a deep breath, she stepped outside of the tent and the smell of smoke swirled around her from the campfires. Marianna made her way to the largest fire as pairs of eyes from the men followed her with silence. Occasionally a man would whisper and scattered snickering would spread among the men as she walked by. Marianna straightened her shoulders and glared at the men. Robin Hood was lounging lazily on a boulder with his eyes closed. When Marianna came upon him, he immediately opened his sky-blue eyes and smirked. He pointed a finger carelessly at a bag of oats and said,  
  
"You can use that bag of oats to make some gruel, the stream is nearby so you can get water. Oh, and don't think about running away, girl, there are people watching you." The fact that men would always be watching her created a flicker of anger in Marianna.  
  
"And where is the pot?" Marianna snapped sharply, her temper rising ever so slightly. Robin Hood raised an eyebrow and pointed wordlessly to a huge black pot residing beside the slowly burning fire. Marianna grasped a large gray pail and walked towards the direction of the stream, aware of the sound of soft footsteps following her. Once she got to the stream, her breath caught at the beauty of her surroundings. Great pine trees and oak trees towered over the crystal blue stream that wove in gentle waves. Grass and plants tickled her ankles and a slight wind frolicked against her hair.  
  
"Beautiful isn't it?"  
  
Marianna jumped in surprise at the sound of a person's voice beside. The man was kneeling beside the spring while rubbing a smooth rock between his fingers.  
  
"Yes, it is quite beautiful," Marianna said cautiously.  
  
"Oh sorry for not introducing myself. I'm Little John." Marianna looked at his towering figure and suppressed a laugh.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I doubt that you would think that I was just enjoying the view. Robin Hood sent me here to watch out for you, you know make sure you don't run away or something." Marianna stiffened as she heard Robin Hood's name and nodded slightly. She put the pail into the stream and water began to fill up the pail. The man beside her still sat there looking at her, he seemed very keen on conversation. The stupid man expected her to talk to a person who followed her every footstep.  
  
"So your name's Marianna?"  
  
"Yes." It seemed that the only words in her vocabulary was "yes" and "what are you doing here?"  
  
"Did you live close by here?"  
  
"Yes," she lied.  
  
"Do you know Prince John?"  
  
"No, I was only a lady at his court. I have never actually seen him," she lied. Little John looked at her in a strange way and she quickly walked towards the fire.  
  
After 5 pails of water and Little John's consistent questioning there was only a small thread of patience left in Marianna. John's last question finally broke her shred of patience.  
  
"Why were you in prison?"  
  
"I was admiring the rats!" Marianna shrieked loudly. She turned her heel and poured some oats into the black pot that was now stationed slightly above the burning fire. How much was she supposed to put in, Marianna thought to herself miserably? She wouldn't dare ask Robin Hood or she would die of humiliation. She wiped her hands on her apron and pushed back a piece of stubborn hair. The stupid oaf of a man, Little John, was still standing there glancing occasionally at Marianna's attempts of cooking. The fire cackled gleefully as if mocking her and she picked up a long stick nearby to stir her concoction. Little John then spoke up warily,  
  
"So let me get this straight. You are one of King John's ladies of the court and your father was a general of John's army. You have two brothers, who are knights, and a sister who is married to the Duke of Torms."  
  
Of course most of what he said were Marianna's made-up lies, she still nodded her head. She wanted these men to know that people of high rank would come after her, maybe that would scare these men into handing her in. If she had told them that her father was a drunk from a small town and she had seven sisters, her chances of being given in were as small as a piece of string. Her porridge began to bubble slightly and Marianna frantically wondered if this was supposed to happen. A sharp, pungent smell began to rise from the pot and she quickly ran toward it yelling breathlessly to Little John that the food was ready. The moment she said "food," men began to run from their tents and line up by Marianna. A ladle was thrust into her hand and the first man held out a wooden bowl. The man had a jagged scar running across his ruddy cheek and his hair was a dirty red. She cleared her throat and scooped up some porridge from the pot. This was when she saw how her porridge came out. Instead of the expected golden brown color of porridge, it was a dark brown that floated mournfully in the man's bowl. Little pieces of black rested at the surface of the watery porridge, which seemed to be more water than porridge. Amazingly, the man didn't look at her concoction and Marianna thanked the Lord fervently. The next man was a gaunt fellow with thin blonde hair and pale gray eyes. The man gave a watery smile as if expecting her to bend down at her feet and beg him to take her back home.  
  
"The name's Peter," he said gently, as if talking to a child. Marianna nodded her head and the guy turned a slight shade of pink. He gave her his bowl and she dumped her "porridge" into his wooden bowl. Suddenly a shout of disgust rose from the man that she had just served before Peter.  
  
"You call this food?! What the bloody hell is this stuff? The girl doesn't even know how to cook."  
  
Marianna clenched her hands as her face turned white. Robin Hood slipped out mysteriously from the woods that surrounded the clearing and walked lazily to the man who started yelling.  
  
"What is happening here," he asked smoothly as if he was the only person in the world that could set things right.  
  
"That girl that you found can't even cook. She lied to you!"  
  
"She did, did she?" He walked toward a tense Marianna and stood in front of her, an ominous aura surrounding him.  
  
"Now Lady Marianna, I could have sworn that you said that you could cook? Am I mistaken?" God, this man can be as cold as a fish, Marianna thought to herself. She then said shakily, "N-no, I can't cook."  
  
"So you lied didn't you?"  
  
"Well...I didn't know what you would do if I said that I couldn't cook," she yelled frantically. Robin Hood spat on the ground next to her and glared at her, malice and anger showing clearly in his eyes.  
  
"Normans are all alike, they always lie to you and you can never trust them. They will stab you in the back if they have to. Normans only think about themselves and what would happen to them!" She wanted to yell at him, saying that not all Normans were like that. She wanted to tell him that he seemed just as filthy as the Normans he described, but all Marianna could do was look fearfully into the eye of every man that crowded around her. Not one of them had a drop of kindness in their eye. They would probably kill her in a second.  
  
"I will give you one more chance and that's it, just one more. Don't displease me for you will have a painful death." 


	9. Accomplishments

**Chapter 9**

**Accomplishments**

'_Why do people always make a big deal out of lying?' _Marianna thought to herself as she replayed the day's events in her mind once more. She was resting on her small bed staring at the brown flaps the tent created. She always lied. It was simply the easy way out. Marianna created dark shadows with her slender hands and watched as they danced on the brown cloth. She rested her head on one hand and sighed. Robin's beautiful face had been distorted with anger when he yelled at her about Normans, her people. She loved her people. Even when they gossiped about her or teased her they were still very important in her heart. She was a Norman through and through and nobody could snatch away what she believed in. But she had to keep on working for this Saxon-lover fool or else she would die. Marianna was beginning to regret running away from the home where she could at least have a small amount of freedom. Now she was a slave to a person that she hated. It was ironic how the good Lord worked. She blew out the small candle resting on the dirt floor beside her. The candle flickered at first then died out, just like her freedom.

The next morning Marianna was prepared. She was ready to face the day with determination and pride. She shoved open the tent flap and stepped outside with an audacious look on her face. But all of the courage melted away when she saw Robin standing in front of her with his arms folded. He looked every bit like an intimidating bandit.

"You will wash every dish with your very own hands Norman," he spat the word Norman viciously and continued, "No breakfast will be served due to your behavior the day before. I hope that you actually know how to wash dishes." Marianna nodded weakly and grabbed a pile of dishes lying on the ground beside the fire. She walked towards the stream she went to yesterday and scrubbed the dishes with a small cake of soap. She scrubbed the bowls violently, pouring out all of her anger through her work. She muttered to herself angrily, but was interrupted by the loud sound of twig snapping in two.

"Who's there?" she asked fearfully, her eyes darting from side to side. Robin Hood stepped into view and he strode towards her, his face a mask of coldness.

"Little John told me a little bit about you," he said sharply. Marianna replied with a curt nod of her head.

"He says that you were a lady at Prince John's-the boar- court." Marianna nodded again hesitantly. He stroked his chin thoughtfully and murmured to himself, "Yes, we could use this to our advantage." Marianna's eyes slid towards Robin Hood and she almost wished that she hadn't said she was a lady at Prince John's court. Even though this man was evil, he was still quite clever.

"We will be leaving tonight so you must stay in the tent." He glanced at Marianna's expression and said with a cruel smile,

"And don't even think about running away. Not all of the men are coming with me. There will be some here who will be guarding you." Marianna's shoulders slumped with defeat and Robin added, "You will now clean your quarters and someone will teach you how to cook." Marianna glared discreetly and picked up the dishes lying on the ground beside her.

"Yes master," she grumbled.

"Do not mock me Marianna," was Robin's deep reply. Marianna walked swiftly towards the camp site ignoring the dirty looks given to her by the members of Robin's band. She straightened up her "quarters" and went outside sitting miserably on a gray boulder waiting for her food instructor. To Marianna's dismay the big man walking towards her was the scarred one she served food to. He seemed as unwilling to see her as much as she was unwilling to see him. Marianna rose immediately and brushed off the brown dust that had settled on her dress. The man rubbed his forehead and said gruffly,

"Let's just make this quick." He grasped the huge black pot with a hand the size of a piece of meat and shoved it towards Marianna.

"The name's Will Scarlet."

"I'm Marianna," she said back pathetically. He began to give her instructions in a clipped sharp tone, occasionally looking at her to see if she understood. Marianna did everything she was instructed and was surprised at the result. She had made porridge. It was nothing to be that excited about, but through all of her life she never really accomplished anything. She was just a woman after all, where she was simply expected to gossip and lounge around like her mother. The fact that she made something useful was quite exhilarating and she actually smiled for the first time she had come here. It seemed that Will Scarlet was also surprised that a woman of such class actually did something and he began to think twice about this girl, Marianna.

At night, Marianna heard the sound of muffled footsteps and men talking to each other with low whispers. Torches of light scuttled across the tent material and Marianna pressed her ear to the tent surface at a futile attempt to hear something. The temptation of learning what these men were doing was so great, but she knew the consequences. Friar Tuck was sitting on a wooden chair watching her with a calculated gaze, but said nothing. In defeat, Marianna stared at her hands and noticed that they were becoming raw and pink. Her hands were not used to hard work and responded quite painfully. It seemed that blisters were forming and Marianna shut her eyes with disgust. She prayed silently to God and then went to sleep.

Robin Hood was giving orders to his men as they slipped out of the protective cover of the forest and into the dark night. Tonight he was going to kill a fat lord name Isaac Huthbert. Supposedly he was supplying King John with a lot money by making the serfs work harder and harvest more food. He was now sitting at his Study table with a content smile on his face. His belly was dripping below his belt and he counted coins with greasy, stubby fingers. The window had been opened quite easily and now Robin was pressed against the wall, his body a mere shadow. He stealthily moved towards the fat man and grabbed a dagger with his right fist. He was now right behind the large man, but before he did anything, he thought of Marianna. What would she think if he killed one of her Norman people? He was quite surprised when he thought of this and immediately cursed the girl for disturbing his plan of action. The men outside were moving their hands anxiously for Robin to hurry. He stabbed the man in the back in a swift motion. Dark red blood spilled onto his hands and Isaac stiffened, but immediately went limp. His head slumped on the table. Robin grabbed a piece of paper and wrote his name with a blood soaked hand:

Long live King Richard

-Robin Hood

* * *

**Author's Note**: Ok, I finally updated. I slowly began to loose interest in this story, but decided to update. (Everybody clap there hands and cheer wildly). I'm really sorry to all of those dutiful reviewers (luckyracer). Please forgive me. I will most definitely continue this story from now on. I know this chappie is really short, but bear with me. I think that I probably have a lot mistakes too because it's like night time right now and I'm really tired. I finally gave perfect Marianna a flaw and I'm quite pleased. I think I should get a trophy. Just kidding. If there is anything you dislike about this story then please REVIEW. I don't really mind flames either. 


End file.
